Mr Almost
by CaptianKate
Summary: Alya gets Adrien to go to a concert and ends up giving him quite the surprise. MarixAdrien AlyaxNino


"Come on, Alya. You know I hate concerts." Adrien Agreste sighed as his childhood and best friend pulled him up to the ticket stand.

"I know you do but you need to let loose. Finals are over. School is over. Before you start at your dad's company, you need a night. One regular night to have fun and not be the son of the famous fashion designer. No one here would be caught dead in any of the fashion your dad has released so no one will recognize you." Alya said, handing over some money for tickets. "Plus I'm paying for your ticket so I don't want to hear any complaining from you. You said you'd come. Therefore, you have to have fun. Besides, my boyfriend is performing tonight and I have a feeling you'll like his partner. You might even recognize her."

"Why would I recognize anyone at a concert?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow which Alya just ignored and grabbed his arm, pulling him through the crowd until she deemed the spot they found perfect.

Apparently, she had backstage passes too.

Adrien had been trying to get more answers out of Alya when the music around the stage started and Adrien's eyes widened as he recognized the tune and gave the wide eyed brunette a shocked look.

"You didn't think I'd bring you to a concert for someone you didn't know, did you?!" Alya asked, over the music.

Adrien grinned and covered his ears as screaming girls around the stadium almost drowned out the music as a singing echoed around the stadium.

 _Aye aye aye hmmm_

Suddenly, the crowd in the back seemed to get louder as a spotlight turned back to shine on a girl in the back, entering in through one of the aisles in the back, the fans in the back screaming and some of fans got to touch her hands and her dress.

 _Tryna force puzzle piece,_

 _Not a perfect fit for me_

 _But they told me give it time._

As she got to the middle row that connected the front and the back, Adrien managed to get a better look at her. She wore a red, old fashioned dress with black polka dots all over. Her blueish black hair hung loose around her shoulders and she wore red heels. Over her eyes was a red and black mask that matched her dress.

 _Maybe Cupid missed my chest_

 _'Cause I keep looking left_

 _And you ain't mister right_

Adrien couldn't believe it. It was Ladybug. She was one of the most famous singers in france due to her beautiful voice and the fact she wore a mask. She began walking towards the stage, brushing her hand along the fans who were reaching out to touch her hand.

 _You're so sweet when we're kissing_

 _But there's something I'm missing_

 _Baby, there's no chemistry._

Suddenly, Adrien couldn't help but feel his heart drop as he recognized her dress. It was similar to a dress his father had put out in the summer catalog last season. But her dress didn't look like that dress. His father's version was pure black and the skirt wasn't as flared as Ladybugs was. Where had she gotten that dress?

 _Yeah, we look good on paper_

 _You can call me a hater,_

 _But let's talk honestly!_

She climbed the top stair and stepped onto the stage, grinning as she turned to the crowd and winked.

 _Hey, no, you ain't the perfect match for me_

 _Aye aye aye aye_

 _But you were so close my Mr. Almost_

She put her hand on her hip and let herself dance and show the sass her song gave. This had been one of the things that caught Adrien's attention the first time he saw her sing. She seemed like she was genuinely having fun. Not like it was her job. Or a way to get her name out. Or a way to get famous. She was doing this for fun. She genuinely enjoyed singing and performing for her fans.

 _I hope it didn't come off as a tease_

 _Aye aye aye aye_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

Adrien glanced back at a guy standing back by the music stand, seeming enthralled by his music. That was Nino, or DJ Bubbler, Alya's boyfriend. He was laughing as Ladybug pulled off some sassy and cute moves.

 _All my girls say lock him down,_

 _Guys like him don't come around_

 _Go and pick your wedding rings_

 _Hmm_

Adrien grinned as Ladybug pulled a contemplative look before waving her finger in the air.

 _Yeah, my mom thinks you're legit_

 _But I'm way too young for this_

 _So I'm gonna tell you what I think_

 _Yeah_

"Isn't she so cool?" Alya asked, raising her voice over the music.

Adrien nodded, not noticing the knowing look that passed over his childhood friend's face.

 _You were so sweet when we're kissing_

 _But there's something I'm missing_

 _Baby, there's no chemistry._

"Recognize her at all?" Alya asked.

"Of course! It's Ladybug!" Adrien called back, not catching onto his friend's hints.

 _Yeah, we look good on paper_

 _You can call me a hater,_

 _But let's talk honestly!_

"She doesn't remind you of anyone at all?" Alya called, trying to get her point through the blonde's head.

 _Hey, no, you ain't the perfect match for me_

 _Aye aye aye aye_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

"What?!" Adrien asked, his attention fully on the music.

 _I hope I didn't come off as a tease_

 _Aye aye aye aye_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

Alya just rolled her eyes and gave a knowing grin. For some reason, Adrien just brushed the knowing look off. Something he had learned not to do from being friends with Alya for so long.

 _I know that this could be alarming_

 _But you can't go and call me boo_

 _I'm looking for my Prince Charming_

 _So close my Mr. Almost_

"It's almost Nino's part!" Alya called, her knowing smile being exchanged for an excited one.

 _No, you ain't the perfect match for me_

 _Aye aye aye aye, oh, darling_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

It was Nino's turn, he grabbed his mic and jumped over his table, running up to where Ladybug stood and began rapping.

 _Mister almost a billionaire_

 _Mister almost yours 'til you almost caught feelings there (Where?)_

 _Right there at the blue bird_

 _When we were singing them songs we wrote_

 _This is what you said and I quote_

 _"I love ya, baby, baby, so much, you da one._

 _Ain't nobody better than you up under the sun."_

 _That's the part where I run_

 _That's the part where I dip_

 _But I stilllllll love them hips (Yaaaaooow)_

While he sang, Ladybug laughed and danced along. Adrien knew Nino was with Alya but the fact that the two stood up there on the stage, having fun, caused a weird feeling to blossom in his chest. He couldn't tell what it was but it didn't feel positive. Not the same feeling as when he looked at Ladybug. Did he feel jealous?

 _Hey no, you ain't the perfect match for me_

 _Aye aye aye aye_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

 _I hope I didn't come off as a tease_

 _Aye aye aye aye_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

Alya grabbed Adrien's arm and began to pull him through the crowd towards the side of the stadium that seemed to have two large guards standing on either side of a door.

"Come on! The moment the song is over, they're coming back here and we'll catch up!" Alya called.

 _I know that this could be alarming_

 _But you can't go and call me boo_

 _I'm looking for my Prince Charming_

 _So close my Mr. Almost_

"Wait! What?!" Adrien exclaimed.

He wasn't ready for this. Sure, he had met plenty of famous people being the son of one of the most successful fashion designers out there. He knew a lot of famous people. Actors. Billionaires. Royalty. Even other singers. But Ladybug was someone he idolized. He couldn't just talk to her! He felt like he was going to pass out.

 _No, you ain't the perfect match for me_

 _Hey hey hey, oh darling_

 _You were so close my Mr. Almost_

The song ended with Nino chuckling.

 _Mister almost a billionaire_

Alya grinned as Adrien went from having a panic attack to watching Ladybug and DJ Bubbler walking to the back of the stage with an almost protective look in his eyes. She chuckled as she waved to the guards and held up her passes. The two large men let her pull Adrien through the door where the two were greeted by several people running around, getting ready for the next act to go up to perform. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ladybug and Nino entering a private dressing room and rushed towards the door, pulling the poor blonde behind her.

She pushed the door open and was greeted by a pair of outstretched arms wrapping around her.

"Alya! Glad you came!" Nino exclaimed, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss.

Alya smiled and nodded before turning to look at Ladybug, who was sitting in a comfy looking chair with her hands on her lap and a smile on her face.

"We figured you guys would want to meet in a quiet place instead of the crowd of fans or the hustle of the backstage crew." She explained, standing.

"Oohhhh girl! You did awesome!" Alya exclaimed, running towards Ladybug and glomping her in a hug as the two girls laughed.

Nino crossed his arms and laughed at the two girls while Adrien just leaned against the door, completely confused. After the two calmed down, Ladybug caught sight of the confused blonde and smiled.

"Alya, is he ok?" she asked, pointing at the boy.

"Nah he's fine. He wasn't expecting to meet you tonight so he's a little nervous." Alya smiled. "Recognize him at all, Mari?"

"Of course I do!" Ladybug exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again, Adrien."

As if being shoved out of his stupor of confusion at the greeting.

"L-L-Ladybug! You're Ladybug! Nice to meet you! Ladybug! I'm Agreste, I mean Adreste, I-I-I mean!"

"Adrien, calm down. Calm down. Breathe." Ladybug laughed as Nino and Alya cracked up behind her. She took his face between her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Breathe Dri-Dri."

"Wait… what?" Adrien asked. "How do you… Mari?"

Ladybug just smiled, her eyes tearing up a bit at the memory. She nodded and Adrien couldn't help but hug the girl tightly. Nino laughed.

"Good thing we're in a private room. If he did that when the gorilla's were around, he'd be tackled to the ground." he joked.

"Told you you'd recognize someone here, Adrien." Alya called.

Adrien ignored her as he just pulled his best friend from preschool into a kiss.


End file.
